Sixteen Candles
by lovebug13
Summary: Based on movie 16 Candles, Kori is a normal girl, in a extrodinary situtation!Besides the fact her fam. forgot her 16bday,will she ever have time to confess her feelings with a certain Richard Grayson?before he keeps Barbara?
1. Intro: Forgotten Birthday

**Sixteen Candles**

Hey people! My first fanfic, so be nice! The theme for the fic is from Sixteen Candles one of my favorite movies! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Sixteen Candles.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1: They Forgot my Birthday!**

"I still look the same since last summer!" Kori whined as she stared at herself in the mirror while talking to her dark friend, Raven on the phone.

"Chill out, would you!" Raven said in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh, Raven, how can I, it is my birthday and no huge magical transformation happened" Kori answered weakly.

In her black room the Goth thought and answered honestly," well, you can start by thanking God that you are not flat like some other girls in Jump City High."

Kori feeling better replied "you are correct friend, I'm not ugly or flat, as you say it."

"Well there you go" answered Raven feeling pleased. It has been almost more than one year since her strange exchange student best friend came to Jump City from an island she never heard of before called Tamaran.

"I have to go know, because my family is probably doing the pissing cause I have not yet let them wish me happy birthday" Kori said giddily.

"Okay, besides, I have to go too, see you at school later." Raven said as she hung up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori Anders quickly dressed putting on a purple tank top, some jeans, and some flip flops.

She got to the bottom of the stairs to hear her spoiled sister, Blackfire, arguing with her father.

"Dad I'm the one getting married here!" Blackfire said in her whiny voice.

Kori shuddered. It was been 5 months now that her older sister was engaged to a total jackass jerk, Brian.

As she left the two arguing she started daydreaming about him…Richard. Ever since she started going to that school, that's all she thought about. He was taken though, by the blondest popular girl in school, Barbara.

She stood there wondering when they would say happy birthday to her. They kept arguing so she went to see her mother.

"Good morning Kori" said Mrs. Anders in a cheery mood.

"Morning mother" Kori said smiling.

"Why are you acting so happy today?" asked a very curious Mrs. Anders.

Kori looked around and said "today is a special day" said Kori as she picked up a waffle.

"What?" answered Mrs. Anders very surprised. "Oh, I know you finally decided what dress you want for the wedding!" Mrs. Anders said smiling. "Before you say anything more, hurry up, you'll be late for school!" chirped Kori's mother.

With her mouth open, she barely replied, "that's it, you don't have anything else to say to me!"

"Oh yes, don't forget you're lunch!" she said leaving the kitchen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori thought in disbelief, I can not believe it, they freaking forgot my day of birth!" she thought to herself as she climbed the bus.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**There you go! I know it's kind of boring, it's cause this is just the intro, but I promise more exciting chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Lovebug13**


	2. First Impressions

**I want to thank my reviewers!**

**Blazefire-thank ya so much, oh, by the way i'm just lazy!**

**Moondust161-I love ya, pen pal!**

**April4rmH-town: Raven is not O.C!**

**Crossfade chick: U rock!**

**TheRealStarfire**: **Thank u so much, u'r so awesome**!

**Chapter2: First Impressions**

"Are you sure they forgot your birthday?" a very confused Raven asked standing by Kori's locker ready for the usual lame day at school in her opinion.

"Yes I am sure friend" Kori worriedly said as she gathered her books for another wonderful day of school.

The two girls ran down the hall, they didn't want to be late for class again. As the hurriedly made their way through the usual crowd of hormonal teenagers hurrying to get to class, Kori got bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kori said turning to see who it was in an apologetic sweet voice that could melt your heart.

"That's okay, besides it was my fault" Richard Grayson said flashing his 100 watt smile, which could make any girl fall in love just like that.

Kori gasped, it was him…"uhhh… I got to get to class, bye" She turned her heel and went the other way, practically dragging Raven.

"Wait!" He started for her, but his big, popular, football jock friend stopped him, Victor Stone. "Pretty pathetic, huh" Vic said laughing. Richard only sighed.

"What's pathetic?" asked the big blonde popular girlfriend of Richard, Barbara, coming up behind them.

"Nothing, come on lets get to class" Richard said heading to classroom 17.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell's you're problem!" Raven said gasping for breath wondering since when is her friend so strong.

"That was Richard Grayson! Don't you understand?" Kori said feeling so stupid by the way she left Richard there in the hall.

"Understand what! Big deal, Richard Grayson one of the richest, hottest, most popular guys in school, in the opinion of some stupid people" Raven annoyingly belted out.

"Friend do not tell but a have the crushing with Richard" Kori sheepishly sighed.

Raven burst out laughing. She thought why in the world would her friend like that player? But then she stopped herself and thought it was logical considering the fact that 99 of the girls did.

"Do not laugh, that is-"Kori was cut short by the loud RRRRIIIIINNNNG of the bell.

"Oh shit, we're late for class!" Raven screamed as the two girls raced down the hall.

The finally arrived at the classroom and were lectured by they're stupid annoying teacher, Mr. Clark about tardiness.

Once they sat down, Kori noticed she had sat down next to Richard. "Oh God" she thought as she took out a piece of paper.

The paper was a chain letter that was being passed down in the school.

The paper was sent by Ellie, one of Kori's many friends, which Raven disliked, and it read this.

**THE SEX TEST**

**Have you ever touched it?**

Kori thought and put **NO**.

**Have you ever done it?**

Kori without even thinking put **I don't think so** (As you can tell, she's a saint)

**If you put "I don't think so" would you if you ever could?**

Kori thought again and put **I guess**.

**If you put yes, then who would you if you could (be honest you're name is not on this paper)**

Kori turned her head to look at Richard across the room and was instantly hypnotized by him. He was staring out the window looking extremely bored. He noticed she was staring at him and turned his head to look at her in interest. She noticed and turned back to her paper blushing red and hastily put **Richard Grayson**.

**Does he know?**

Kori instantly put** NO!**

**Pass this to a friend.**

She immediately folded her paper and dropped at Raven's feet who was behind her desk. Raven was too deep in one of her books that she didn't even notice. Kori thought the letter was safe in Ravens hands, but it wasn't.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard POV

_She's so beautiful, she probably doesn't know that's what I think of her, and she probably hates my guts, because she wouldn't have left so quickly in the hall._

Regular POV

Richards thoughts were interrupted as he saw Kori throwing a note at Raven, she didn't look back to see that Raven didn't notice the note.

He knew he shouldn't but he just had too…..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you extremely sure you do not have it!" Kori almost yelled.

"I'm sure okay, so chill out once again will you!" Raven answered in her usual tone, wondering why she was making such a big deal over nothing since her name wasn't on it.

"It was the sex test!"

"Oh, that piece of crap that's going around the school" Raven said snickering.

"Ugh, please friend do not laugh, help me!" Kori said in her sweet voice that annoyed Raven.

"Oh alright, who was watching you, or talking to you, or sitting next to you?" the goth girl asked.

"Well, I didn't talk to anyone, but there was someone watching me and sat by me so that must mean, GASP!" Kori screamed as she had just seen a ghost.

"Ugh, stop screaming your head off and tell me who was it!" Raven responded getting very, very annoyed.

"It was……………………..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Did u likey chap 2? Hopefully ya did! It took me forever to write it! I want some reviews! By the way u should know who the person is if u paid attention!**

**Love ya people!**

**Lovebug13**


End file.
